robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Website
"The Website" by The Megalomaniac ROBLOX is supposed to be a fun place for kids and teens alike to play games together and have fun. They can buy items from the catalog with ROBUX, build places of their own, and battle each other with those pixelated swords and other weapons. Right? Well, that's what it's supposed to be, anyway. But people on the game take advantage of the younger members of the game by creating malicious things called phishing websites, which they use to get unsuspecting victims usernames and passwords. I, for one, was one of those people who knew they were all scams. While scrolling through the comments of some random game I'd found, I saw a phishing site link posted by a user named "password." I was a naive kid, not to mention I was bored, too. Wanting something to cure my boredom with, I clicked the link and got ready to put in my username and password. "But you're so stupid!" you say, "How did you not realize it was fake?" Well, I knew it was most likely fake, but I was still dirt-poor and wanted to at least try my luck that this one would happen to be the good one that actually gave me ROBUX for real. Before I was able to put in my credentials, though, I remembered something my older brother had told me once. He told me that people on those websites have the ability to get your IP when you put your info in, and track you down. I seriously doubted what my brother said, but I still decided that I'd wait a little while, so I put it in my bookmarks while I thought about I should do. A few days later, I came back to the website and saw that a "404 error" message was appearing, no matter how many times I tried to refresh the page. Eventually, I just closed the tab and went onto ROBLOX, assuming the person who made it had been found out and had to shut the website down. I got a party invite from my friend from school, who I'll just call by his ROBLOX username supersniper326 for now. He kept typing with exclamation marks at the end of his sentences, and seemed to be very excited about something. "i just got 4000 robux from some site!!! I'm not even lying, i put in my user and password and it rly gave me 4000!! omgg omggg omggg what should i buy? lol xd" I frowned, unhappy that I'd been cursed to be way unluckier than him. Eager to get the same thing he did, I asked him what the website he'd gotten the ROBUX from was. His answer surprised me. Apparently it was the website that 404'd when I tried to visit it, and the one I had bookmarked before. After hearing that he managed to get the ROBUX before it shut down, I responded with: "u lucky duck!! xDDD i tried to go on but it just did an error.. so lucky ;-;" We had a simple conversation after that before he had to go eat lunch, and I just went about my day as usual after that. The next day, the friend who I'd spoken to the day before was missing for school, and for a week afterward he still was. I thought nothing of it, assuming he was sick. When I asked the teacher where he was, though, she said not even his parents knew. About a week and a half after my friend had gone missing, police found his body in his bedroom, his computer pulled up to a ROBLOX phishing website, the same one that had 404'd for me. Police knew this was no accident, because there was a whole string of murders, and that same website was pulled up in each one. After doing research, I realized that the owner of that phishing website had gotten the victim's IPs and tracked them down, eventually killing them. This shocked me to my core, suddenly making me so grateful that my brother had told me about the IPs. In fact, grateful enough to hug him tight, leaving him confused about what I was doing. To this day, I still don't know what horrors I'd have to go through if I put my username and password into that account. All I know is that you should never, under any circumstances put your info into a website like that. At least... Not if you value your life. Category:Site Based Category: